We Are Young
by Katty Malfoy
Summary: This is a SongFic for the Final Battle. "Young" by Hollywood Undead


SongFic for the Final Battle of Hogwarts

We Are Young By Hollywood Undead

_**We are young**__**  
><strong>__**But we have heart**__**  
><strong>__**Born in this world as it all falls apart**__**  
><strong>__**We are strong**__**  
><strong>__**We don't belong**__**  
><strong>__**Born in this world as it all falls apart**_

_**I see the children in the rain**__**  
><strong>__**like the parade before the pain**_

_**I see the love, I see the hate,  
>I see this world that we can make<br>I see the life, I see the sky,  
>Give it all to see you fly<strong>_

The youth varies with ages from first years to seven years. Everywhere you look, there was someone fighting against the greatest evil known. Families looking out for each other. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looking after as many as they could. Giving aid when needed. Draco's family and some others were split apart because this war. This was ending for most, but they all knew that a new beginning would come. They didn't want to be there, but they were there because of their believes, while others were there by mistake or force.

_**Yes, we wave this flag of hatred,**__**  
><strong>__**but you're the ones who made it**__**  
><strong>__**Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**I hear the hate in all your words.**__**  
><strong>__**all the wars to make us hurt**__**  
><strong>__**we get so sick, oh so sick,**__**  
><strong>__**we never wanted all this**__**  
><strong>__**Medication for the kids**__**  
><strong>__**with no reason to live**_

Never before have so many people have come together to take a stand, not like this at all. Everyone was fighting. People from other countries have came to aid with the battle, knowing that if they lost here, they were next in line for the War. There were more people under the age of 25 years old then any other age group. They want to have a future that they should have been given.__

___**So we march to the drums **_

_**of the damned as we come**__**  
><strong>__**Watch it burn in the sun**__**  
><strong>__**we are numb**_

**_We are young__  
><em>_But we have heart__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart__  
><em>_We are strong__  
><em>_We don't belong__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

The light and dark walked towards each other. ****

**_As we walk among these shadows,__  
><em>_in these streets, these fields of battle__  
><em>_Take it up, we wear the medal,__  
><em>_raise your hands with burning candles__  
><em>_hear us whisper in the dark,__  
><em>_in the rain you see the spark__  
><em>_Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart__  
><em>_All together, walk alone__  
><em>_against all we've ever known__  
><em>_all we've ever really wanted__  
><em>_was a place to call our own__  
><em>_But you take all we are;__  
><em>_the innocence of our hearts__  
><em>_Made to kneel before the alter__  
><em>_as you tear us apart_**

The Golden Trio walked the grounds of Hogwarts, seeing flashes from spells crushes throughout the night. The smell of fighting for the world that should have existed when they born. The battle begins and they all take their places. Fighting with their friends and once enemies, fighting for a common goal. Draco Malfoy had switch sides, knowing that as much as he cared and loved his family, they were not worth the pain of what the Dark Load has caused and what more there will be if he gains control of the magic world. ****

**_So we march to the drums _**

**_of the damned as we come__  
><em>_Watch it burn in the sun__  
><em>_we are numb_**

**_We are young__  
><em>_But we have heart__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart__  
><em>_We are strong__  
><em>_We don't belong__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

**_We will fight or we will fall__  
><em>_Till the angels save us all__  
><em>**

Bodies fall to the ground, covering the once rich, green lawn with deep crimson red of blood being spilled.

**_We will fight or we will fall__  
><em>_Till the angels save us all__  
><em>**

Children of all ages went and meet their maker.

**_We will fight or we will fall__  
><em>_Till the angels save us all_**

Parents left children behind. Some who will never get the chance to even know them.****

**_We will fight or we will fall__  
><em>_Till the angels save us all__  
><em>**

The innocence spilled everywhere on both sides.

**_We are young__  
><em>_But we have heart__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart__  
><em>_We are strong__  
><em>_We don't belong__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

**_We are young_**

**_But we have heart__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart__  
><em>_We are strong__  
><em>_We don't belong__  
><em>_Born in this world as it all falls apart_**


End file.
